Le secret de BarbeBleue
by Nelja
Summary: Réponse à un défi de la MLDMO : écrire une fic où BarbeBleue est sympathique. Une brève histoire des raisons d'un tueur. Plus mythique que psychologique : nous sommes dans un conte


__

Note de l'auteur : Petite fic écrite pour un défi sur la MLDMO (Mailing Ligue de Défense des Méchants Opprimés). Il fallait écrire une histoire dans laquelle un des "méchants du mois" (ici Barbe-Bleue) révèle un aspect mignon et sympathique de sa personnalité.

* * *

Il était une fois un homme très riche. Mais malheureusement, il avait la barbe bleue, et qui le rendait si laid qu'aucune jeune fille n'acceptait de l'épouser. De plus, il courait des bruits sur ses femmes précédentes qui avaient disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses.

Une de ses voisines avait deux filles très belles. Il lui en demanda une en mariage, mais aucune d'elles ne voulait d'un homme à la barbe bleue. Alors, il les invita avec leur mère et leurs amies à une fête dans une de ses maisons de campagne, qui dura une semaine entière. Et au bout de la semaine, la cadette commençait à se faire à l'idée que le maître de maison était en fait un homme charmant, et que la couleur de sa barbe ne comptait pas tant que ça.

Barbe-Bleue sentit cela, et il en fut ravi. Il lui sembla que la mariage serait bientôt conclu, peut-être même dès le retour à la ville. Alors, le dernier soir, il s'enferma dans ses appartement privés, et ouvrit une petite porte. Dedans, il y avait un tableau recouvert d'un tissu fin. Barbe-Bleue souleva le voile, pour découvrir le portrait d'une jeune fille, devant laquelle il s'agenouilla.

"Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu te voir." dit-il d'une voix tonnante. "En fait, j'avais peur, peur de ce que tu pourrais penser de moi, mais les temps changent et je me dis que peut-être le jour de la délivrance est proche. La fille de ma voisine me semble douce et pure ; elle a accepté de m'épouser de sa propre volonté. Alors je me dis que peut-être je peux te parler, et te dire ce que je n'ai le droit de dire à personne de vivant, à toi qui es morte.

Je sais que tu n'as jamais partagé mes sentiments, mais après ta mort, je me suis senti vieux et féroce, j'en voulais à l'univers entier. Un jour que je chevauchais, sans plus me préoccuper ni de mon apparence ni de mon nom, je croisai des villageois, qui maltraitaient une vieille femme en la traitant de sorcière. Ces manants me mettaient hors de moi, et je les mis en fuite, me retrouvant seul avec la vieille femme. Comme elle me suppliait, je lui permis de m'accompagner et de quitter le village avec moi, en croupe. Je la menai jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche, et lui payai une chambre à quelques sous, tandis que je m'installais.

Mais, la nuit, j'entendis un bruit étrange. Je suis un guerrier, et je suis rarement surpris pendant mon sommeil : je me levai immédiatement, l'épée à la main, pour découvrir cette vieille en train de fouiller dans ma bourse pour y voler quelques sous.

"Maudite vieille!" criai-je. "Ne t'ai-je déjà pas assez aidé, pour que tu viennes me dérober ma bourse pendant la nuit!"

"Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me donner une chambre aussi miteuse." dit-elle d'un ton qui restait arrogant malgré la situation. "De plus, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à une femme, principalement à une qui est accusée de sorcellerie."

Là, je vis rouge, mais c'est parce que je pensais à toi, et que je savais bien qu'elle avait tort. je lui criai "Ne te cache pas derrière ton sexe pour justifier ta félonie! Il est des femmes pures et loyales, et celles comme toi qui mentent et qui trahissent ne méritent que la mort!"

Toujours avec son air odieux, elle se retourna vers moi, louchant un peu, et je vis pourquoi les villagois avaient voulu la tuer, et mon erreur de l'avoir prise pour une femme innocente : "Non, chevalier, tu ne me tueras pas pour ça!"

"Si, je le ferai!" clamai-je, et je levai mon épée.

Au moment où je l'abattais, je sentis que quelque chose de démoniaque était en train de se passer. Mon épée descendait toujours vers la tête de l'abominable vieille, mais très lentement, et elle, sans bouger, me parlait dans une langue qui n'était pas celle des chrétiens, mais que je comprenais.

"Toi, qui me tue après m'avoir sauvée, qui décides de ma mort pour si peu, sois maudit! Toujours tu resteras avec cette apparence ; cette barbe bleue que tu as laissée pousser, tu ne pourras jamais la couper. Et malgré cela, tu devrais trouver une jeune fille qui t'aimera, qui te sera fidèle et loyale - puisque tu dis que les femmes peuvent l'être! Si tu en trouves une, tu pourras être heureux, mais toutes celles que tu épouseras et qui ne te garderont pas leur paroles, tu les tueras, car tu as juré toi-même que c'était ce qui devrait être. Et jamais, jamais tu ne pourras parler de cette malédiction à personne vivante!"

Quand elle se tut, mon épée finit de s'abattre sur elle, la tranchant net.

Et tout ce qu'elle m'a prédit s'est accompli : cette barbe, je ne peux jamais la couper, elle est dure comme du fer. Je ressens soudain le désir incontrôlable d'avoir une épouse, alors que je pensais que je n'aimerais que toi. Et la première fois que ma femme me mentit, je ne pus le contrôler, je lui enfonçai mon épée dans la tête, comme j'avais fait à cette sorcière.

Maintenant, j'arrive à me contrôler et à leur donner le temps de prier. Mais cinq d'entre elles sont déjà mortes sous mes coups.

Cependant, j'ai encore espoir. Je suis sûr qu'il existe des femmes pures et fidèles dans le monde, et celle que je vais épouser m'a l'air du plus heureux caractère. Je peux donc enfin te parler, car j'ai le sentiment que même si je suis un meurtrier et un monstre, je ne tuerai plus. Tout en moi me dit que cette fois est la dernière fois."

Barbe-Bleue observa le tableau, guettant un sourire de son premier amour, mais il ne put en déceler. Au contraire, il lui sembla qu'une expression de tristesse passait sur ses traits. Mais ce devait être une impression, car ce n'était qu'un tableau.

Il poussa un grand soupir, recouvrit la peinture, et retourna dans le grand salon pour revoir encore son espoir, sa future femme.


End file.
